The slayer of Hogwarts
by Holy Trinity
Summary: A new arrival into the 6th year at Hogwarts during the Maurauding era piques James Potter's intrest.


AN/ TO THE PERSON WHO WROTE A LILLY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER STORY:

I'm really sorry, but when I e-mailed you so I could ask you for permission touse your idea it said your account had been discontinued. If you want me to remove this please contact me and I'll do so immediatly.

* * *

"We're reassigning you Miss.Evans"

The young girl sitting in the chair glanced up sharply at the elderly man behind the desk opposite her.

The middle aged woman next to her laid her hand on her seat, mollifying her and addressed the speaker.

"May I ask what has caused the transfer? And to where will we be going?"

The man shifted uncomfortably,

"There has been a sudden increase in the populace of vampires residing in a forest. The forest's part of schools grounds. The school is located in the north of this country. The school is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I believe you received an acceptance letter when you were 11?"

The girl nodded.

"And Miss.Figg, I believe you are well acquainted with the wizarding world?"

Her counterpart also offered a sign of acknowledgement.

"Right then"

That conversation had taken place two days ago. Two day to pack up her meagre belongings, un-register from her school and say good bye to the mostly empty life a slayer was forced to live.

_A slayer. Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires; find them where they gather, stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers._

Only the slayer didn't control herself, the council did. And the council of watchers were exactly why Lilly Evans was sitting in an unsteady carriage which was managing to trip over every stone in it's way.

She was surrounded by a few suitcases. One belonged to her, containing whatever sparse belongings she had managed to collect in her life. Clothes, toiletries and a few personal possessions. Another suitcase was crammed with weapons. Stakes, bows and arrows, axe's and the odd bottle of holy water. The last piece of baggage belonged to her watcher, Arabella Figg. The woman in question was sitting opposite her and staring out of the window.

If Lilly had had to have guessed, she would have said that Arabella Figg was probably around 45. Blond hair with just a touch of silver and weathered blue eyes. Arabella was a fair watcher, she treated Lilly with respect when she knew it would be returned.

Lilly had been called less than a year ago. She had been and still was 16 and so was informed in the brief letter containing her pertinent details, that she would be attending the 6th year. Since Arabella had discovered Lilly was magical she had immediately purchased self help books in all subjects ranging from Divination to Transfiguration and a wand. Self help books however, are no help when it comes to the imperceptible twitch of the wand on the end of a flick. So however well versed Lilly was in theory, her spells themselves sometimes backfired or didn't work altogether.

When she had expressed to Arabella her concerns over her lack of knowledge in some subjects, Arabella had smiled and commented that she'd be surprised how far ahead she was in others and that they'd work through the rest.

She was drawn out of her musings by the stumbling halt of the carriage and the drivers yell that they had arrived at Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, Lilly helped Arabella gather the bags and stepped outside into the cold, crisp air, ready to face whatever this place had to throw at her.

* * *

Any help would be appreciated immensely as there isn't anyone I can ask around me. Any faults you find, or suggestions about future chapters please either leave in a review or e-mail to: a few problems that may occur:

I chose Arabella Figg as Lilly's watcher because I wanted to stick to cannon as much as I could. I know she's a squib and that will be explained later.

For those who are worrying about her age I worked it out:

Lilly is currently 16. She will leave school being 18. Marry around 21 and have Harry at the age of 24. She dies around 24/25 depending on when her birthday is.

Harry is 11 when we come to him and he sees Arabella as an elderly lady (66).

This is of course open to interpretation and I would love to hear if you've found a better way to work it out. Also I got Lilly to be a very new slayer because she still has a long time to live. 9 years, so I think I'll have to do something about that.


End file.
